In recent years the study of memory has used brain stimulation of restricted regions of the cortex and subcortex to produce amnesia and thus to determine what particular structures are critical for the storage of information. By the use of low current intensities and unilateral, subseizure brain stimulation the principal investigator has found that particular brain regions in the amygdala, substantia nigra, frontal cortex and entorhinal cortex play an important role in memory consolidation. It is now suspected that many of the memory disruptive effects observed may be related to transmitter chemicals within the neurons of these regions and other closely related ones such as the dopamine-containing cells of the ventral midbrain. Since these chemicals can be observed with the histofluorescence method, the present proposal will study the relation between the brain sites which are related to memory and the monoamine regions shown by the histochemical procedure. Because the entorhinal cortex is linked to the dentate gyrus of the hippocampal formation, the anatomy of this linkage and this brain region's role in memory will also be studied. Finally, the biochemical reactions related to memory formation that occur in these particular brain areas will be studied, using in vitro phosphorylation methods. Because of the role of monoamines in schizophrenia, the findings will be relevant to this psychotic entity, particularly as related to the thought disorder symptomology. The proposed research has direct bearing on the therapeutic usefulness of amphetamine in the treatment of hyperkinetic children with learning and memory disorders.